Muse, Chapter 1: Company and a Chapel
by CourtneydeJour
Summary: Seeking more power, Vergil is informed by Arkham that a valuable book needed to raise the Temenigru is currently in posession of a man that first enticed Arkham with devils and demons. Together Arkham, Alice, and Vergil travel and arrive at this property


"And your wife", as cold and curt as he always is, Vergil's voice broke the silence of the dreary car ride through the hillside. He sat in the passenger seat, with his trusty katana between his legs, occasionally playing with the ribbon at the hilt or looking out the window. They were now in an area thick with towering trees that blotted the sunlight entering the car. "Work study I told her. This won't be the first time I've had to venture here." Arkham drove, answered questions and this time it was his turn to run the show. You see Vergil was not acquainted with this "business" partner of Arkhams', all he knew was that his library contained a book Arkham's did not, and he needed this book.

The ride had turned into a lethargic one, this man's property was several hours outside the city and for Vergil it was a test of his patience. Each turn, never ending in their destination but only more pavement that frustrated him. His company was hardly sufferable, Arkham, who he used and needed for the time being, was able to make his presence bearable. Alice however, who was seated in the back opposite of Vergil, was nearly as irksome as Dante to him. He could feel her stare, every minute of the way, as if she were attempting to penetrate his thoughts. She disgusted him as did her obsession with himself and his brother, yet for being the "Lolita" she pretended to be around them, he made her nervous. The last she said to him, well screamed really was, "I hate it when you look at me like that!"

Lost in that memory where he simply responded by shifting his eyes forward and continuing past her, Vergil was hardly aware that Arkham had begun to drive them up a steep gravel driveway. After a few moments the car had reached the apex that plateaued to a landscaped lawn. It was lush for looking deserted, trimmed by a thick stone wall and at the center of the single walk, a tiny chapel greeted them. Brick with a large, solid oak door, what little windows it had were either cracked or broken, and even fewer than the windows must have been the patrons that visited the place. It was obvious this church was abandoned aside for a gate in the surrounding wall that suggested the rest of the road must lead someplace that someone wanted to keep private. At least these are the things thought by Vergil as he stepped from the now parked car and noticed the large lock on the gate, and gazed at the shell of what was supposed to be a chaste building.

"This is our path to Yeltik's library and home", Arkham informingly said as he and Alice came to stand beside, yet slightly behind Vergil. "Well then…" getting a firm grasp of his katana, ready for anything "… I'd hate to delay us any longer." With that the three lead by Vergil, made their way to the door. He reached for the handle it gave way, surprisingly unlocked for them as Yeltik must have arranged. He pulled the door open and entered, followed by his train. It was still light out enough so there was no need to keep the door open, not that darkness bothered him.

The inside of the chapel was quaint and very antique looking as one may have guessed from its outward appearance. There was only enough room for four pews, two on each side and a small alter, all of which were covered in a fine film of dust. "Umm, how do we get to this guy's place?" Vergil closed his eyes, furrowed his brow, and let out a sigh. This was his way of telling Alice, 1. To keep quiet or her would dispose of her and 2. To remind her again, that it was not his idea for her to tag along. Quickly scanning the room, "there", he said as he walked in the direction of the alter; he had noticed a small disturbance in the dust. Once close enough, he squatted down and held out a fingerless gloved hand, "the dust is circulating", standing and briefly orbiting the small stand, he faced it from the front again and kicked. It fell over easy because as he had noticed, it was on old hinges in the back, stepping closer to the exposed hole, he could clearly make out a stone stair well and a dim light awaiting them.


End file.
